1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article delivery signaling systems, such as mailbox delivery signal devices, and more particularly to a delivery signal and appliance control system which signals that a delivery has been made and performs the additional function of controlling current through electrical wall receptacles inside a dwelling to operate appliances upon activation of the delivery signal.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are several patents which disclose various article delivery signaling systems, such as mailbox delivery signal devices which signal that a delivery has been made.
Harms, U.S. Pat. No. 393,558 discloses an electric letter box wherein an electrical circuit is closed during the lifting of the letter box cover necessary to insert the mail into the box and sounds an alarm which may be remote from the letter box.
Vaughn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,581 discloses a mail box having a pivoted closure that is activated by a carrier when depositing mail into or on the mailbox to close an electrical circuit which sounds a signal and also operates an indicator arranged within the dwelling that visually indicates that mail has been delivered.
Lowe et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,102 discloses a computerized post office box monitoring system wherein a post office box holder calls a telephone number which accesses a computer. The computer indicates the presence or absence of mail in a plurality of mail boxes. The caller is notified if the particular box referred to contains mail by a series of tone pulses.
The U.S. Patents to Conigliaro (U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,333), Huang (U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,350), and Benages (U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,210) disclose electric mail indicator systems comprising a radio signal transmitter at the mailbox which sends out signal when the mailbox door is opened or closed. A radio receiver in the residence intercepts the signal and converts it to either an audible or visual signal, or both.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a delivery signal and appliance control system which generates an audible or visual signal within a dwelling to indicate that a delivery, such as a newspaper or piece of mail has been deposited in a remote delivery container, such as a mailbox, and also controls current through electrical wall receptacles inside the dwelling to operate appliances responsive to the delivery. The system has a delivery notification switch at the remote delivery container which is connected to a control box in the dwelling. The control box is connected to dedicated electrical wall receptacles into which electrical appliances may be plugged. The control box has a DC circuit activated by the delivery notification switch upon receipt of an article being deposited in the delivery container to generate an audible or visual signal and to control an AC circuit which allows electrical current through the dedicated electrical receptacles to provide electrical power to electrical appliances plugged into the receptacles. Optionally a radio frequency signal transmitter may be connected to the control box to generate a radio frequency signal which is received by a radio frequency receiver remote from the control box.